


Safe In My Arms

by ChaosBean



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Dad!Nate, Fluff, Oneshot, Promise Me - Natewantstobattle, Songfic, parent!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBean/pseuds/ChaosBean
Summary: A fluffy oneshot of Nate as a dad.





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little songfic using a modified version of Promise Me by Natewantstobattle inspired by the NWTB Twitch Community.

There was a strange kind of beauty to late nights, those moments where you have the chance to really breathe and take in the night air. Where you get somewhat giggly from how desperately overtired you are, and the night seems still. Those beautiful moments where your laughter seems to echo on forever and ever, rebounding through the darkness of another realm. Those nights had always been wonderful alone, but that had changed suddenly when she came into his life.

Nate could stand there forever, leaning over the side of the crib, his long guitar-calloused fingers tracing lightly over soft rosy cheeks. Every time he touched her he was scared he would break her. One little beating heart, one tiny resting creature. She was all his. And that was terrifying.

As if sensing her dad’s dismay the baby girl started to fuss and he scooped her up making shushing noises and gently bouncing her side to side in an attempt to stave off a full blown crying session. As he bounced her back and forth he started to sing quietly a song he had never imagined he would ever be singing to his own child, with a bit of adaptation.“Oh sweet child it's so nice to finally meet you. Now welcome to your home. Safe and sound, in my arms they'll never reach you, and you'll never be alone.”

As his daughter’s cried started to get louder, Nate lifted her up so her head settled under his chin. He began to stroke her soft hair - black, like his - and huffed in a deep breath. What if he screwed this up? He knew he had help from his friends, but in the end it was down to him. “We'll live a life just you and I. Now settle down have a slice of pie, I'll stay here by your side. I only wish to see you smile, you're such an interesting child, now there's no need to fight.”

Nate started to sit down on the couch with the wailing child cradled close against him, turning to lay down so she could feel his heartbeat. He couldn’t calm her down now, what about when she grew up? He could only wing it for so long. “Just promise me, that you'll never leave. Oh sweet child, it's so nice to finally meet you, Now welcome to your home.” Her crying began to trail off as she looked up at him and his singing became more of a whisper. “Safe and sound in my arms, they'll never reach you, and you'll never be alone.”

He wasn’t an expert on child raising. Hell, he could barely take care of himself, let alone another, smaller, and frailer human.“My only wish is just to reach you so many things that I could teach you. Please don’t ask me to leave.” What if he couldn’t figure out what she needed? “Don't run away just stay inside, It’ll just be you and I, Can't you just stay with me?”  
What if he wasn’t enough?  
Nate cupped both hands over his daughter’s back. She was tiny. One wrong move and... He couldn’t even bring himself to think of the possibilities. He could seriously screw this up. “Just promise me, that you'll never leave, why can't you see, this life was meant to be now?”

He really needed to pull himself together, because there was someone who needed him. Not the fans, not a girlfriend, someone who truly needed him. She was here, and she was perfect. And with any luck, she would forgive him for his mistakes when she grew up. “Oh sweet child it's so nice to finally meet you. Now welcome to your home. Safe and sound in my arms, they'll never reach you and you'll never be alone.” The little girl in his arms was almost completely calm, the redness fading from her tiny face, and he pulled a baby blanket over her as he cradled her.

She looked up at him with bright young eyes, full of curiosity and a smile tugged at Nate’s lips. She was worth all the worry. Every time she smiled he felt like he had accomplished something good.“You look so much, like someone I used to care for. But now they've gone away, A life of darkness, is bound to try and tempt you;” As he was watching she reached out a tiny hand and grabbed his finger.

In that moment Nate could have sworn his heart burst. He had never felt so much love before, and the surge of protectiveness was overwhelming. He would do this. He would put everything into this. With a soft whisper he finished the song. “So promise you won't stray, Please promise me.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head and let his head flop back on the couch as he held his daughter close, letting his heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

Two hours later Hunter walked into the apartment to find Nate asleep with his baby daughter wrapped up in his arms and Rylo laying with his back against the couch and smiled. His friend had found home, and that was a beautiful thing.


End file.
